


Challenge accepted

by Katsimsam



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, House Martell, Nudity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsimsam/pseuds/Katsimsam
Summary: Sansa finds herself in an embarrassing situation, but with the help of a new found friend she might just be able to turn scandal into the stuff of legends.I don’t know how to tag this, or summarise it lol.First ever Sansa/Oberyn work posted. - From a collection of old I posted works that I’ve been slowly reworking/editing etc.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Sansa Stark
Comments: 46
Kudos: 142





	Challenge accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is the first time I’ve ever posted anything other than Jaime/Sansa works, so be gentle.
> 
> Constructive criticisms, notes, advice and thoughts are absolutely welcome and even encouraged! As are kudos if you think it’s worth it! 😉
> 
> Enjoy!

Sansa groaned in embarrassment as she flopped down into the sand on her back and buried her face in her hands. 

She couldn't believe that had just happened. 

She couldn't believe she had agreed to this bullshit. 

"So fucking stupid!" She screamed as loudly as she could. 

Grateful only for the reprieve of complete seclusion. Having swam far enough away to find herself on a blissfully quiet, small, and private little stretch of sand. Far removed from the over populated 'party beach' she  _ had  _ been fully clothed at. 

She could not go back there. 

At least not before she found some clothing. 

She was going to fucking kill Marg... And that wanker she had introduced her too… And anybody else who found her predicament funny for that matter.

It was a fun game: to dare someone to swim their way around the edge of the cove and onto the private beaches, and then to sneak into the private and more importantly  _ Royal  _ sanctuary of The Water Gardens proper. 

More than that, it was tradition. 

Every spring students from universities all across Westeros flocked to Sunspear for a week of relaxation, partying and general debauchery, while on break from classes. And every spring students competed in the unofficial frat/sorority challenge, that was: stealing into the Martell family Water Gardens, and walking away with proof, in the form of the elusive water flower,  _ Ariannes Lily. _

She sat up again and planted her elbows upon her bent knees, threading her fingers into the mess that her hair had become. 

"I should have just gone home! No chance I'd be mortified and naked there!" Sansa grumbled to herself.

And then she swore loudly and far more colourfully, than she ever had at the sound of light snickering just behind her. 

“This is not happening!" She groaned.

The snicker turned into a dark chuckle.

Dark like the deeply tanned, manly feet that pulled up beside her, covered in sea water and sad. 

Sansa closed her eyes as the muscles bunched above said feet, indicating whoever was bearing witness to her shame had up and parked his ass next to her. 

“If it helps, I am home and still topless? Though I am certainly not mortified by it." Her brand new companion offered with far too much amusement.

Sansa groaned and risked looking over at her new apparent friend. "It really doesn't help, no.” Her eyes wandered of their own accord. “With a chest like that? I wou- _ OH FUCK MY LIFE _ ! I'm sorry!" She shrieked! 

She couldn't believe she had almost said that. Or that she had just ogled him like he was a prime steak and she, a starving wolf wanting to take a big bite.

_ Yes!  _ The man beside her was possibly the most disgustingly handsome thing she had ever laid eyes on... With those lean yet defined muscles, and that lovely Dornish complexion. The jet black hair with just a few distinguished spots of sprinkled grey, the neatly trimmed beard and moustache, which just sort of suited him, and those laugh crinkles around his dark eyes that matched his wide, handsome smile… Her companion was utterly lovely. But that didn’t mean she could stare like a drunken frat boy. 

She rested her forehead against her knees and prayed the ground would open up and swallow her. 

Her companion was still chuckling quietly beside her. 

"Let me guess?  _ You  _ are here on break from school, and someone dared you to try to swim up closer to The Water Gardens and sneak in?” She groaned in answer, making him laugh quietly. “I have no explanation for your state of undress... And if we are to be fair? With a chest like yours? You should not be mortified." 

Sansa groaned audibly. "You're not helping my situation at all you know!” He laughed delightedly and waited for her to continue. “But yes. My best friend Margaery dared me to do it, in the hopes that I would encourage our younger sorority sisters to loosen up somewhat. - Let their hair down, that sort of thing… Ordinarily I'd have told her to shove it. But I kind of owe her one for past assistance with a crazy ex. Plus! - I figured I could get away with swimming partway and then sneaking back around without her noticing I hadn't even tried... But then Harry, this asshole with douchey wanker hair and muscles bigger than my head, pulled the ludicrous little string on the ridiculous excuse for a swim top, that I let Marg talk me into, and here I am.” She waved dramatically towards her barely covered backside. “Naked but for this pathetic scrap of handkerchief covering my ass, in the dark, on some secluded beach, thousands of miles from home, God knows how far from the assholes I call friends and stupid enough to not only all but drool on the sexy stranger, but to openly admit I'm alone and vulnerable. So please don't be some psycho axe murderer? I never watch those movies all the way to the end, so I have no reference to how I'm supposed to survive. - Though to be fair, at this point? I'm fairly certain I just became the big boobed bimbo who dies first… So that's fitting."

She startled as material of some description was draped over her shoulders. She blinked at what was clearly a very expensive silk blend shirt and pulled it closer to her with a heavy sigh. 

“Thanks." She muttered sheepishly. Hoping to all the possible deities the world over, that he didn’t think her as insane as she had to be presenting herself.

Her hero’s dark eyes twinkled playfully as he smirked at her. 

She gifted him a small smile as she attempted to pull the shirt on properly and button it without giving him even more of a full frontal view. 

"For the record? - Not a murderer preying on naked sorority girls.” He laughed. “I was walking home and heard you swearing. I figured I would investigate in case you were lost or hurt. I was not at all expecting to find such a stunningly beautiful redhead sitting alone and topless.” She flushed as his handsome smile spread just a little further, his perfect white teeth gleaming in the low light of the moon.  _ “ _ I have seen a lot of things, but a girl who looks like a Riverlander with a very Northern accent all but naked on a  _ private  _ Dornish beach, that is new.” 

He jumped up, startling her as he brushed the sand off of his hands and held one out to her. He was nimble like a cat, despite him being quite a bit older than her. 

“Come pretty girl. I'll help you find your way back." 

Sansa blushed profusely and took his hand gratefully. Ignoring the involuntary shudder the contact had caused her. His hand was so very warm and calloused and so strong... She wanted -  _ Nope!  _

"Wait! You picked my accent? Can't say I've ever had anyone pick it so easily." She pulled him to a stop by the hand she was still holding and stared at him in surprise.

Her sexy hero smiled at her, still apparently thoroughly amused by her. 

“I have an ear for accents. Yours is not so strong, so you have lived away from The North for some time I imagine, but it is still a Northern accent, no?” 

She huffed a laugh and nodded. She was impressed.

“So tell me, how badly do you wish to get revenge on your friends?" He leaned close and whispered conspiratorially to her as they started walking again.

“Oh Marg will pay dearly for this." She vowed, deathly serious.

"Would you welcome some help?" 

“What do you have in mind?" She grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows and followed as waved his arm in invitation towards some secluded pathway.

She knew she didn’t know him at all, she hadn’t even asked his name! But she didn’t get that  _ slimeball _ vibe at all. 

He  _ had  _ given her his shirt. And though he had looked at her, he hadn’t leered like a complete creep. If anything he had admired her quickly and returned his attention to her eyes for the sake of her comfort. Which automatically made him more trustworthy than most men she interacted with on a daily basis.

—————

She couldn't believe she was doing it. 

But there she was, waiting outside the high walls of the private grounds of The Water Gardens. 

She couldn't believe he had actually suggested it either. 

But he had, and then he had scaled the wall so easily as Bran or Arya might have! - As if it was no obstacle at all. 

She didn't really want to go back to the party really, but she couldn't deny she would be the ultimate winner if she pulled this off.  _ Nevermind  _ that  _ she  _ wasn't the one actually pulling it off. And that would make it worth going back.

Nobody in the history of yearly university breaks on the beaches of Dorne, had managed to do it. 

She would be a legend, and all because her handsome new friend had taken pity on the half naked, crazy girl on his beach. And has decided that as a local, maybe even a neighbour of The Martells, he could obviously get away with getting by the guards to pull it off for her.

  
  
  


Sansa almost shat herself when he landed with a soft thud beside her, grinning at her wickedly. 

"May I?" He held the stunningly beautiful, orange bloom out with a dramatic bow.

She laughed in delight and nodded happily, letting him thread the vibrant flower through her hair and around her ear. 

“The Orange blossom Lily.  _ Ariannes Lily.  _ It can only be found only in the pools of the private, royal gardens. They are not native to Dorne. They were originally shipped in from Lys, by Prince Oberyn to celebrate the birth of his niece, and the Heir to the Dornish Crown, Princess Arianne, over twenty years ago." He explained quietly. “And the elusive prize that generations of student tourists have vied for a chance just to see, let alone collect.”

Sansa bit her lip as he fingered a lock of her out of control mess of curls. His voice was intoxicating. As was his smile and his hypnotic, dark eyes.

"I can't believe you did that!" She giggled in utter astonishment.

Her friend snorted a laugh. 

"I am not done getting your revenge yet pretty girl. Come! Jump up? - The ground is a bit rough between here and the main beach.” He turned to give her his back and bent slightly in invitation for a piggyback ride.

She blushed and stammered slightly at the idea of having her legs around his hips... even if it was from behind. 

"I'll get heavy! And... You have no shirt and my legs... around... _like a belt_ … Oh my God!” She shrieked. “Will you please interrupt me, or tell me to shut up! So I won’t prattle on like a creep! I’m sorry!" She grimaced and shuffled her feet awkwardly as he looked her over slowly, apparently still amused by her embarrassing antics.

"I think I will manage. And I have no intention of telling you to shut up. I am unlikely to sleep tonight with the idea of your legs acting  _ like my belt _ .” He teased with a cocky grin. “But that is alright. Come on! I was actually serious about the ground." 

Sansa whined in embarrassment, but allowed him to lift her onto his back, and then proceeded to bury her face in her arm in shame... And not at all so she could have his smooth skin closer to her face and her breath on his neck.

"You must think I am a complete basket case. I'm not normally so...  _ insane _ ... Do you often save crazy girls?" 

She felt his laughter rumbling where she shamelessly held her chest to his back. 

"I do not think that actually. I find you fascinating and incredibly amusing. And I can see this is not a normal thing for you by how much you are blushing. As for my saving crazy damsels in distress? It is not all that common. Though I have had to pull my daughters from a scrape or two, I would hardly risk my neck by calling them  _ damsels _ ." 

She huffed a quiet laugh. 

_ Of course _ he had children. He probably had a wife at home too, and here she was carrying on like a fool around him.

He wasn't exactly  _ young _ , so it wouldn’t be completely out of the ordinary that he might me. He wasn’t exactly old either though, so it wasn’t very clear just how old he was either.

“How many daughters do you have?" She asked, hoping to gauge the answers to her unvoiced questions too.

"Eight actually. Though, the youngest four are not legally mine. I donated sperm for friends of mine." He said offhandedly, not pausing his steady steps through the thick of the palm trees and underbrush.

She coughed awkwardly in shock. 

He barked a loud laugh. Clearly not at all offended by her insulting reaction.

"The younger girls know that I am biologically their father though, so again, technically eight is the correct number, despite only having raised four myself… I realise that it may be strange sounding, that a single man would have  _ so very many  _ children... And I do, very much, enjoy shocking people by telling them!" Her handsome friend explained with smug amusement.

Sansa blinked slowly processing everything.

"So..  _ Wait _ ? You are single and have eight children... Actually you know what, it is none of my business!” She flushed, utterly horrified by her continued questions. “I thought we agreed you would tell me to shut up if I was making an ass of myself!" 

Her knight in deliciously warm, sun kissed skin grinned at her over his shoulder. 

"We did not. Yes I am very,  _ very  _ single. Yes, I have that many children anyway. The eldest four are likely close to you in age, I imagine. All four have different mothers, and I have raised them myself since they were babies. The youngest four, I already mentioned.” He stated proudly. “Shocking, I imagine for those outside of Dorne. It is less so here.” 

She didn’t get a chance to reply, even had she known how, as they broke through the tree line to the overcrowded public beach. 

“And here we are, sweet girl! Where are you friends?" Sansa bit her lip to stop herself stupidly insulting him by turning the conversation back again, and instead pointed to Margery. 

“The pretty brunette, wearing a scrap of something on her head like a crown?" He asked.

Sansa groaned in embarrassment. 

“The one and only, Queen Margery, with my swim top for a crown, and her court at your service." 

He hummed in amusement.

"Follow my lead, Little Wolf."

"What did you call me?” She huffed in shock, before dismissing his words as coincidence and looking around, as he merely smiled and shook his head. “What are we doing?" She tried instead.

"Shh.. Trust me. You want them to remember you winning this game for decades, no?" 

She nodded brushing her ear against his by accident, and making herself shiver delightfully at such simple contact.

“Then follow my lead... And I promise I'm not a creep either." 

She giggled softly into his neck in embarrassment, as her friends stared at her wide eyed, at their approach.

He tapped her legs to slip off his back and pulled her around and into his arms, one hand tapping at the flower playfully, before he carded his fingers in her hair, the other possessively rubbing her hip over his shirt. 

"You may keep my shirt Little Wolf... Though I imagine it smells incredible after having been on you for so long, you have greater need of it than I.” He teased her with a wicked grin. “You can find me on that beach most nights if you are curious. Though I do not expect you to want to spend time with an old man such as me with so much fresh blood upon this very beach, the invitation is open all the same...Thank you for a very entertaining evening _ Lady Stark _ ." 

She didn't have a chance to react to him apparently, somehow, knowing her name and who she was, before he pressed his delicious, plump lips against hers. 

Sansas brain stopped working but for her ability to react apparently. 

She cupped his cheek and kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth to dance and slide with his, and nipping at his soft bottom lip playfully. 

She pouted as he pulled back on a chuckle. 

“You taste every bit as good as I imagined you would sweet girl. I'll see you around." Sansa bit her lip shyly as he stepped away with a saucy wink, waving at a few in the crowd who paused to stare at him before shooting yet another wink, just for her, over his shoulder to her and disappearing into the tree line again.

"Sansa? Honey?  _ Wait! Was that… HOLY FUCK _ !  _ You did it!  _ And you did… _ So much more _ ! Come darling! You've just become a  _ legend _ !" Margaery shrieked, watching her friend walk away over her shoulder in sheer wide eyed awe, and then poking at the flower behind her ear for good measure. 

Sansa giggled in delight as Marg dragged her to the stage and stole the microphone, shushing the music pointedly. 

“Everybody! Everybody!  _ Shut the fuck up _ !” Her friends voice screamed loudly from the massive sound system. “ _ Thank you!  _ I have news  _ ‘Breakers’ _ ! We have a champion! The Water Gardens have been breached for the first time  _ ever _ ! GIVE IT UP for  _ Our Champion! My sister, and VP of Delta Zeta Sorority, Kings Landing Chapter:  _ SANSA STARK!” Marg stomped and clapped and screamed with laughter, as the crowd roared for her. “Our darling girl has taken  _ Ariannes Lily  _ for KLU and for DZ!" 

Sansa blushed profusely and beamed at her best friend across the stage, and at the screaming crowd.

" _ Where is it _ ?" Someone yelled.

Sansa turned her head and pointed to the flower slung over her ear, and gave a twirling curtsy to the whistles and claps of approval.

“There’s more!” Marg yelled into the microphone. “ _ Wait!  _ _ SHUT UP! -  _ There is  _ more _ ! On top of taking the title for this  _ decades long challenge _ , our champion has set the benchmark for an entirely new one!" 

Sansa groaned at Margs cheeky wink. Gods only knew what the wild woman was about to put on her! 

"KLU's darling resident wolf, our sweet Sansa, has gone one better and found herself in possession of  _ Royal threads _ !”

Sansa frowned in confusion, but Marg was too into her speech to spare her more than a quick smirk, or an excited squeal.

“I  _ know  _ at least some of you noted  _ our little damsels  _ dashing and delicious  _ knight  _ in very  _ fine  _ Dornish skin!” The whistles were so shrill they pierced her ears. “ _ Our girl _ did not  _ just  _ take  _ Ariannes lily!  _ She backed it up by scoring a piggyback ride, a very nice, very expensive shirt… Which will be the basis for the  _ new challenge! _ ” Marg paused for dramatic effect. “ _ And  _ she scored a  _ gods damned, panty dropper  _ of a kiss, from none other than  _ The Red Viper  _ himself! Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell!  _ CAN MY GIRL GET A HELL FUCKING YEH?” _

Sansa froze and stared at her best friend like she had slapped her, while the crowd went absolutely bonkers!

_ No way! _

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s open ended - the original work is not, it’s multi chapter, but everything after this is a little amateurish (at best) IMO, but like this, it could be tidied up and reworked in the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
